


I'm Gonna Devour You

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Haruki's ex doesn't have a personality so I gave her one, Hope it isn't too bad, M/M, My First Smut, No Angst, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, calling her an OC cause she really is at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: In those few precious seconds Haruki, eyes still locked with his own, raised his hand and pressed it directly on the love bite that had been driving Akihiko mad the past few minutes. His eyes became half lidded and his pink tongue slowly licked his bottom lip.Time was frozen for Akihiko. His pulse was racing, his fingers twitching, sweat coated his palms. And just like that the moment was over and Haruki’s hands returned to their position on his bass as the group began their next song.As soon as Haruki got off that stage Aki was going to devour that man.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	I'm Gonna Devour You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/gifts).



> So this is my first time ever writing something like this, so I hope it turned out okay. The request was
> 
> "Akihiko and Haruki wanting to have sex while they are in public to finally give up and hide in the closest hidden space to satisfy their desire.
> 
> Doesn't have to include penetration but I'd love to read something passionate."
> 
> It's a bathroom not a closet but I hope you enjoy it!

It was a nice feeling, being able to enjoy music again.

It was as if the thought had rushed from Akihiko’s mind through his whole body. It left an electric current that he could feel constantly buzzing underneath his skin. But unlike before this time it wasn’t painful, instead it filled Aki with excitement. A seemingly unquenchable thirst to free the electricity through his playing, drums, violin, anything he could get his hands on.

Sometimes that thing was Haruki. Akihiko was pretty sure he made the sweetest sound of any instrument he had ever played. He had told Haruki that once, only to be met with a red steaming face, a high pitched scream and for Haruki to run and hide himself in the bathroom.

God, he was cute. 

So cute that when he finally summoned the bravery to come out of hiding Akihiko made quick work of hearing those beautiful sounds all over again. 

Now here he was, waiting for the love of his life to perform onstage. 

Haruki’s ex girlfriend had asked if he could play support for an upcoming concert. Apparently their new bassist had come down with a horrible cough and was strictly forbidden by his doctor from any strenuous activity. Which included playing a live show with a rock band. 

And of course Haruki had said yes, because he was a literal angel.

God how could he have gotten so lucky. Even with all of his shitty choices and mistakes he was lucky enough to call that man his. 

Funny enough his, quite frankly sappy, thoughts were cut short by the man himself. The previous band had finished their set and Haruki was on next. The lights came back on while the band prepared their instruments and the low hum of conversation filled the room until they were ready.

Aki watched as Haruki strummed a few chords on his bass, making sure that everything was properly tuned. Aki thought about giving Haruki a nice long wolf whistle, before deciding not to. It would have almost been worth it, to see the adorable blush overtake Haru’s face. But he was hoping for a certain outcome later in the evening that definitely wouldn’t happen if he did. So he bit his lip in an effort to hold himself back.

The teeth sank harder into the skin of his lip as he noticed, for the first time, that Haruki was wearing one of his shirts. Haru was a grown man so the shirt wasn’t obscenely baggy on him, but the collar was stretched just enough to get a tantalizing view of his collar bones. 

Although the lights were on, they were still dim enough that Aki couldn’t make out minute details, but he was pretty sure that when Haru moved and the shirt swayed, that he could make out a nice little love bite. 

Haru was definitely unaware of that fact. There was no way he would have been able to act as calm and collected as he was if he knew that one of Aki’s carefully placed hickey’s was in full view. 

Aki on the other hand was trying not to bite through his freaking lip.

The lights turned off surrounding the crows in darkness. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned their heads towards the stage. There was a moment of silence before the roar of the music swelled and came to life. 

They were pretty good, not as good as some of the bands he had heard in the CAC finals, but still pretty good. 

Haruki of course was doing wonderfully. Even with being asked to play last minute he flowed seamlessly with the other members. He fingers deftly hitting all the right notes. 

If Akihiko was ever pushed to name one thing he didn’t love about Haruki, it would have to be that he never seemed to realize just how talented he was. Haruki was an amazing bass player and could pull off some tricks that people who had been playing for years wouldn’t attempt. He wished that Haruki could see himself as Akihiko saw him on the stage. Beautiful, talented, shining even amongst the bright lights that flit around the stage. 

He managed to catch Haruki’s eyes and felt that invigorating zing of electricity flow between them. Haruki’s playing didn’t falter even as they kept their eyes locked throughout the duration of the song. 

As the song ended the band took a few seconds to recharge. Each drinking some water before going back to playing. 

In those few precious seconds Haruki, eyes still locked with his own, raised his hand and pressed it directly on the love bite that had been driving Akihiko mad the past few minutes. His eyes became half lidded and his pink tongue slowly licked his bottom lip. 

Time was frozen for Akihiko. His pulse was racing, his fingers twitching, sweat coated his palms. And just like that the moment was over and Haruki’s hands returned to their position on his bass as the group began their next song.

Haruki was no longer looking at him and Akihiko couldn’t make out any of the music over his blood rushing in his ears. 

His Haruki had teased him, tempted him, seduced him! All while he was on stage! Surrounded by people from all sides. His boyfriend was a minx in hiding this entire time!

He had worn that shirt on purpose to drive Aki mad. He couldn’t believe it!

But oh how he loved it!

His sweet, selfless, sometimes insecure Haruki was showing off. He was confident in his ability to drive Akihiko mad, that Akihiko did in fact want him. Later on he resolved to compliment Haruki and let him know how proud he was of him for his newfound confidence. 

That however would happen much later. Because as soon as Haruki got off that stage Aki was going to devour that man. A wicked smile spread on his lips and he knew that Haruki got the message loud and clear as he turned back to face him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. He hoped Haruki was ready.

Haruki couldn’t believe that he had done this!

It was so unlike him! He just wasn’t the seductive type, he got embarrassed too easily to tempt someone. He had accepted this about himself, at least until he and his ex had gotten to talking.

“How was that?” Haruki asked, taking his hands off the bass. Anna had been watching and listening to him as he played, making sure that he knew all the songs that they were going to perform at the live.

“Perfect! Thanks again for this Haru!” She smiled brightly at him and Haruki couldn’t help but smile back. Even though they had broken up it hadn’t been malicious or in any way hurtful. They simply didn’t work as a couple. In the end Haruki was grateful, Anna was much better to have as a friend.

“No problem! Happy to help!”

“That sounds like you alright. I think we can head on out now.” 

Haruki nodded in agreement and started to pack up his equipment. It was just the two of them in the studio as the other members had gone home for the day. 

“Oh ho ho! My goodness Haruki, you never showed off like this when we were dating.”

Haruki turned back to Anna confused by her words and the sly smile that stretched across her face.

“Huh?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.” Anna poked at Haruki’s neck and he flinched. She hadn’t poked hard but it felt sore, like she was poking at a bruise.

Oh. Oh no. Aki hadn’t!

Haruki slapped his hand across his neck as his face burned bright red. Anna laughed at him good naturedly seeming to sense how mortified he was feeling.

“Oh geez, Haruki, you're still so cute. Your new boo sure is lucky. But to be fair it seems they're crazy about you.”

“Their dead is what they are.” Haruki muttered under his breath. Anna just kept laughing.

“Seriously Haru, I’m glad you’ve got someone who’s so passionate about you. Maybe I shouldn’t have held back when we were dating.”

Haruki frowned and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean you held back?” Now Anna was the one who looked annoyed.

“Ugh, seriously Haruki, you’ve got someone willing to maul you and you still don’t get how attractive you are?”

“What? No! Stop! That’s not-”

“Oh hush I’m totally right! You’re the only one who doesn't see it. I never wanted to embarrass you so I held back on being too forward but you're hot! You should have more confidence in yourself.”

Haruki was pretty sure he looked like a fire truck at this point, he was so embarrassed. But… something about what Anna was saying sounded, well, nice. He had never seen himself as particularly good looking, he knew he wasn’t ugly but pretty average as far as looks went. But Anna wasn’t a liar and he had some pretty clear proof that Aki felt the same way she did. Maybe… maybe just this once he could try to be seductive. Aki was always the forward one in their relationship, the one who flustered Haruki with his seductive gazes. Just once it would be nice if he could be the one to make Aki lose his mind.

“Anna-chan, do you think you could show me? I mean how to- well…”

Haruki almost took a step back as Anna smiled. She looked eerily similar to a picture of the cheshire cat he had seen in a book as a child.

“Show you how to finally show off? Haruki, you have made my day!”

What had he been thinking letting Anna talk him into this? He was so embarrassed he could die! He had just licked his lips in front of a whole audience. Hopefully no one was paying enough attention to him to have seen that!

He knew he could avoid looking in that area forever though and prepared himself to see Aki’s amused face. Yet when he finally mustered up the courage to look back he couldn’t help but gulp in fear and if he was being honest, some excitement. Okay a lot of excitement.

Aki looked two seconds away from plucking Haruki off the stage and… well the only way he could describe it was to devour him. He could feel himself start to shake and thanked God, that he had practiced these songs so much that he could play them on auto pilot. 

Haruki was so in a daze that he was shocked when the lead singer thanked everyone for coming and everyone made their way off the stage. Haruki beelined it to the bathroom to hopefully pull himself together until he saw Aki. Thankfully there were several private bathrooms in the back for the performers. He made his way towards one and gasped as it flew open and an arm pulled him inside.  
Once he was able to get his bearings he sucked in a sharp breath. His boyfriend was looking down at him like he was the cat who got the cream. Aki’s hand reached down and turned the lock on the door ensuring that they wouldn't be interrupted.

“Hey there sexy.” Aki purred into his ear. Haruki’s face burned as he let out a sound that couldn't be called anything other than a squeak.

“A-Aki, what are you- how did you?”

“How did I get back here? Easy, I showed the bouncer a picture of the two of us and told him we were both in the same band. He let me back so I could say hi.” As he spoke Aki’s lips moved against Haruki’s throat. Sending shivering all throughout his body. 

“Well hi. I should be going now- eep!” Haruki felt one of Aki’s large hands squeeze his butt. He couldn’t help but whimper and press himself closer to his boyfriend.

“You tell me you don’t want it and I’ll back off Haru. But I have the feeling that your not gonna. I saw you up on that stage Haru, driving me crazy. You want it don’t you? Tell me you want it.”

All at once it was as if Haruki’s mind had gone blank. A fire burning low in his stomach exploded through his body, coursing through his veins. He had never let himself want like this before, hadn’t thought it possible for someone to want him like this before. But Aki wanted him and he wanted Aki.

He wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck and looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Want you, Aki.” Haruki probably should have been embarrassed by how limited his vocabulary was but he didn’t have the chance to be as Aki growled and crushed their mouths together. 

Aki curled their tongues together in a hot, slick dance that made Haruki feel as if his brain was dripping out of his ears. Everything was so hot, so much! He had never felt so much desire. He had never felt so desired.

Aki pulled away, a strand of spit still connecting their lips for a moment before it broke. Haruki was flushed, his eyes dazed, sweat making his honey locks stick to his skin. The shirt hanging tantalizingly off of one shoulder, hickeys prominently on display.Those sweet lips were shiny and slick, panting breaths billowing out of his mouth. God, his Haruki was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And he was all his!

Aki put his mouth to Haruki’s ear, loving how it was flushed like the rest of him.

“We can’t do too much. I wasn’t prepared for my boyfriend to seduce me on stage.” 

Akihiko felt Haruki shiver at his words. 

“Help me with my pants sweetheart.” 

Two pairs of hands fumbled with their pants. Pushing them and their underwear down just enough to get their hands on each other.

Aki used one hand to gently pull Haruki’s mouth open and placed the other open palm in front of his mouth. Haruki didn’t disappoint, lapping at it with his soft pink tongue making Aki almost fell apart right then and there.

Somehow he found the strength to pull away and reach between the two of them. Grasping their members firmly. 

Haruki moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the small space.

Aki brought their mouths back together and he stroked them both while also pressing against Haruki as tightly as possible. 

One of Haruki’s hands reached down to join them, this time pulling a deep groan from Aki as the other hand tugged on his hair. Their hips rolled against each other as their hands teased and rubbed. 

Haruki teased the tip of Aki’s cock with his index finger until it was dripping. He pulled back from their kiss and looked Aki in the eye as he brought the finger to his mouth and began to suck. 

Aki watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend moaned around the digit rolling his tongue around it before pulled it out of his mouth.

“Tasty.”

Aki didn’t know he was capable of the noise that came out of him as he sunk his teeth into Haruki’s throat. He nibbled and sucked until he was almost sure that Haru’s entire neck looked as if it had been mauled by a wild animal.

He realized how loud Haruki was becoming and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from the silky skin and pulled Haruki into another kiss.

All too soon the pair were gasping into each other's mouths more than they were kissing. Everything was so hot and sticky. It was too much, Haruki was losing control of himself.

“Aki… I’m…”

“Yeah me too, Haru. God, you’re gorgeous! Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Let go for me Haru.”

Haruki trembled almost violently as he felt himself tip over the edge. Aki following almost immediately after. Both of their hands soaked with their cum.

After they had a bit to collect themselves Haruki heard Aki chuckle. He leaned back and the two stared at each other with loving gazes that felt far too sweet after what had just happened. In public no less!

Before Haruki could start freaking out Aki spoke.

“Better clean up Haru, we’re going home. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Haruki shivered and licked his lips, watching as Aki’s face once again went dark with lust.

“You promise?”


End file.
